Augenblick
by vee00
Summary: "It's not romanticized. Once stars glow too brightly they implode violently destroying everything in its wake. It leaves behind no trace of its existence in the the universe; that is our fate. That is the fate of Mirai."
1. Chapter 1

Right as his alarm sounded Syo bolted upright and practically punched the off button. He looked towards his hanging calendar of Hyuga-senpai and swelled with excitement at the exaggerated red marks on today's date.

From across the room Ai gazed on tilting his head slightly, usually Syo was last to get up and yet? In masked surprise he watched from the reflection of his vanity mirror as Syo frantically jammed a shirt over his head. Not many things surprised Ai Mikaze but for once he was at a loss as to what possibly could have made Syo wake up this early without heavy intervention.

Natsuki snored softly from the top bunk tightening his clutch around the plethora of stuffed animals as light began to seep through the shutters. Ai turned up his lamp and kept a wary eye on Syo as he pinned back his hair. The boisterous blonde ruffled his hair as he emerged from the bathroom and slung a bag over his shoulder, "I'm off!" Ai watched from his mirror as Syo bowed properly. He inclined his head and the blonde sent him a dazzling smile before dashing out the door.

' _How peculiar.'_ Ai tapped a finger to his lips deep in thought. _'He wasn't even this excited when he began working with Hyuga-san._ ' Ai glanced at his clock and deemed it time to wake Natsuki up; perhaps he knew the reason behind this.

As if on cue a loud yawn sounded behind him as Shinomiya-san sprang to life, he felt around his bed and with clumsy hands put on his glasses. "Oh! Good morning Mikaze-san!" he waved from the top bunk once his vision cleared. He climbed down from his bunk and looked questionably at Syo's empty bed before putting a hand to his forehead laughing heartily. _'The morning was getting stranger by the second.'_

"Boy, he wasn't kidding, he really is excited to her!"

* * *

Before he knew it production for _'Prince of Fighting!'_ ended in a haze of 'Actions!' and 'Cuts!'

Syo was highly praised for the energy he brought on set and gave an outstanding performance as the dashing hero. The reassuring words from Hyuga-senpai only added to his heightened state of euphoria. After thanking the production staff profusely, Syo hopped into the company van and nestled into the comforting feel of leather. The sun was setting behind the towering buildings lighting the sky on fire with vibrant oranges and slashes of red. He did feel slightly spent but his insurmountable excitement allowed him to push past his fatigue. After what seemed so long he'd be damned if he let his exhaustion get in the way of his plans.

Upon his arrival back to the company building Syo judged he had about an hour until it started. That gave him enough time to eat and situate himself if the anticipation didn't kill him first. By then most of the members of STARISH had caught wind of what exactly was happening but the day had been long for everyone and in an act of kindness Reiji had bought an exorbitant amount of take-out food. The plastic bags steamed with inviting aromas as the members of Quartet Night warily looked on as Reiji and Otoya passed out food.

"Hey! I bought food for everyone so the least you could do is eat it!" Reiji exclaimed at his hesitant members. For once the members of STARISH and Quartet Night were together without any sort of skirmish united by the take-out food. Everyone congregated around the living area in front of the large monitor and conversed pleasantly until Syo began to gesticulate wildly, "I think he might be dying." Ai calmly noted. Otoya and Natsuki began to thump his back until the strained veins began to dispel from his face, he took a deep breath and suggested that someone invite Haruka.

A small 'yes?' sounded from around the corner as said girl walked into view, she blinked once at the scene and softly inquired if they were celebrating something. Ren chuckled and guided her to the set of couches, "Celebrating your arrival of course, my lady." The talented saxophone player raised Haruka's delicate hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles, Masato rolled his eyes at the scene as he popped another dumpling into his mouth. "Would you like anything to eat Nanami?" Otoya offered to which she politely declined. Haruka looked between the large screen and Syo's intense concentration and opened her mouth to inquire but hesitated.

"Syo-chan is excited about a program that's about to come on." Natsuki explained, "Oh really? What kind of program?" Syo grabbed a throw pillow and clutched it tightly against his chest, "Wah! You look so cute like that Syo-chan!" Said boy sent him a glare before returning his gaze to Haruka. "You've heard of MIRAI right Nanami?" The talented composer's eyes twinkled in delight, "Yes! I have!"

The rest of the members of STARISH went into an uproar, "Eh? Nanami you know who MIRAI is? Not even Tokiya knows who they are!" Otoya exclaimed looking between everyone incredulously. "Of course I know who MIRAI is." The seasoned idol replied narrowing his eyes, "YOU DO?"

"Tch, if all you're going to do is yell then I'm leaving." Ranmaru's low tenor pierced the atmosphere and everyone immediately settled down. "According to my data MIRAI is a guitarist that debuted around the same time as STARISH, they are known for their passionate live performances. They are exceptional in the rock genre and are becoming quite popular." Ai stated informatively. "Yes! She's very talented in composing as well." Haruka added with a smile that made Masato's throat close up dryly.

" _She_?" Ranmaru echoed with disdain, "A girl can never-"

"It's starting!" Syo practically squeaked as he jammed his finger on the volume. Everyone turned their attention to the screen as a title sequence began. "Eh? Where's Camus?" Reiji inquired before being shushed violently by the ecstatic blonde.

' _We welcome you to another episode of 'Idols' with special guest MIRAI!'_

A middle-aged man's voice was heard before the cheering of the audience drowned him out as a figure became illuminated by the sudden spotlight. Syo's knuckles went white as his breathing slowed, "Hello everyone! Thank you for having me!"

A beautiful young woman waved towards the crowd as her eyes crinkled into small crescent moons. She certainly fit the rock genre with her tattered black pants and oversized white shirt that clung off an exposed shoulder. Her obsidian locks were cut in a masculine manner that gave her androgynous look while the multiple piercings in her ears gleamed under the lights. Without hesitation long fingers began to dance across her glossy electric guitar as a devilish smirk spread across her face. The speed at which her fingers picked the strings was remarkable, "ARE YOU READY?" she exclaimed into the mic and was met with a monstrous roar. The hair on Ranmaru's arms pricked as she flashed her teeth before ripping out an incredible rift, her head banging to the electric beat as it became heavier. She whipped her face towards the mic and began to sing; her voice, her style, everything seemed so effortless.

"Tch, amateur." Ranmaru murmured and stalked out of the living area, the rift still reverberating in his ears.

Her eyes were closed as she concentrated hard on singing before ripping once again into her guitar sending chills down Ren's spine. It was throaty and easily reached through the ranges, what was amazing was the audience singing along heartily. Her mouth pricked at the corners and gestured for them to continue before she raised her guitar and violently picked through the strings before stopping abruptly. The cheers from the audience were overwhelming as she placed a hand to her chest and bowed. She slicked her hair back and laughed shaking her head at their incessant applause, everything, everything about her was absolutely breathtaking.

' _MIRAI will be back after these messages!'_

For a bit no one spoke until Cecil let out a shaky laugh, "She was…amazing." Otoya spoke softly trying to find the words to express himself. As a fellow guitarist he felt she was light-years ahead of him in terms of talent and skill. "It is hard to believe she debuted around the same time we did." Masato noted thoughtfully, "She already seems professional."

Syo let out a jagged breath, "This is her first time on television and I just had to watch her." His eyes welled up, "Oi, oi! Don't cry Syo!" Ren exclaimed. "I'm not crying!" his voice cracked as he blinked rapidly.

Reiji hummed and looked at Ai knowingly, "She's a monster rookie eh Ai-chan?" He sounded uncharacteristically sage-like which drew their attention. "Until I see it in person, I cannot validate her talent." Ai began in his monotone, "However, her looks and style are certainly of star quality." Reiji nodded in agreement as he sprung from the couch and reached for the ceiling in a stretch, "I'm calling it in; we have a big gig tomorrow, right Ai-chan?" The teal-haired youth gave a curt nod and inclined his head towards STARISH before departing with Reiji.

Ren looked between everyone intrigued as the program came back on.

' _We're back with MIRAI, the rock sensation that has swept the current idol scene!'_

The audience clapped and hollered as she took a seat next to the host lowering her head in embarrassment. The host chuckled as the cheering died down, "Not used to it yet MIRAI?" She smiled toothlessly and Syo focused intently on her cherry lips. The camera panned across her face and showcased her edgy appearance; the makeup around her eyes was dramatic and added a mystifying glint that haunted Otoya. "Sort of, it's still very new to me." Her voice was slightly raspy and Masato felt his skin shiver.

The host began to ask about her past and it astonished STARISH how calm she was, it was hard to believe this was her first time on television. She was so witty and charming in her responses that she seemed a natural, even Tokiya watched on silently in awe of her presence.

Once the barrage of questions ended the program came to a section where the guests had to name a random song being played. "Are you ready MIRAI?" She responded with a deliberate nod and bit her lip slightly in anticipation.

It was as if time had stopped when the all too familiar melody sounded exuberantly…

 _ **Doki doki de koware sou 1000% love HEY!**_

"I know this song." She began with a sly smile.

Syo fell back into the couch choking on air while everyone looked on in amazement. She bobbed her head along until the music stopped abruptly. "That was Maji Love 1000%" by STARISH." She stated confidently as overhead a congratulatory siren went off. The host blinked a few times before finding his footing, "Y-you listen to STARISH?" She smirked triumphantly, "Of course, seeing as we debuted around the same time it's only natural."

Otoya's eyes bugged out of his skull while Haruka held a hand over her mouth in astonishment. Syo croaked. "R-right, do you know STARISH?" MIRAI shook her head slowly, "No unfortunately, but I do know their names," She began to name them off on her fingers without skipping a beat. When she added a –kun to Syo's name he gasped. Suddenly, the rest of STARISH that had no previous knowledge of MIRAI began to feel remorseful. "Do you have a favorite in STARISH?" She waved off the question claiming she liked all of the members. The host queried if she would ever work with STARISH to which she answered, "I would love to work with STARISH, however, seeing as our images are quite different I'm not sure if an opportunity would present itself."

Syo felt as if his soul had left his body, he was drained emotionally and physically. It was everything he imagined and so much more it was all so overwhelming. "I hope you're not getting too excited," Tokiya began in his wary tone, "What you see on television and what you see in real life are two completely different things." Everyone understood the meaning behind his words and took it to heart.

"In any case we might be hearing more of MIRAI." Ren murmured to the rest of them, "I'm sure the President will have something to say about this in the morning." After tidying up everyone went their separate ways thoroughly exhausted from the arduous day.

In his bed Syo found it nearly impossible sleep. How could he? Everything that happened today seemed dream-like and when Syo thought of what tomorrow might bring he shivered in anticipation.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING STARISH!"

"GOOOOOD MORNING Quartet Night!"

The President zipped into the main hall assisted by various cords as he pirouetted into view. The two groups plus Haruka watched from below in the main hall completely desensitized by his antics. He stood triumphantly on a balcony overhead and began to laugh boisterously, "It has been brought to my attention that a certain MIRAI has shown interest in our very own STARISH." He exclaimed drawing out the 'I's. "So I have decided to take full ACTION!" Saotome boomed the word 'action' in English accompanied by his signature poses.

"MISTER Kurosaki Rannnmaru!" He pointed below at the silver-haired bassist who narrowed his eyes in response. "Expect future events with MISS MIRAI!" His face darkened thunderously as his jaw set in indignation, Haruka looked above his head half expecting crackling thunder clouds to form. Syo straightened up as his nails dug into his palms anxiously; everyone looked towards Shining Saotome who had been sporting a suspicious glint in his eyes for some time.

"THAT IS ALL."

Syo shut his eyes tightly as his head hung defeated by fate. "Aw, don't worry Syo-chan. I'm sure we'll get to work with her soon." Natsuki placated patting his back soothingly. He gave a deep sigh and trudged behind the rest of his members out of the hall. Haruka followed close behind before a loud voice stopped her in her tracks, "MISS NANAMI and MISTER ITTOKI." A hand flew to her mouth, barely managing to catch a surprised squeak as Otoya whipped around in confusion. Their eyes traveled up to find Shining Saotome hanging limply by the cords as he slowly began to spin. "MY OFFICE!" Haruka gave a wary nod and headed for the exit accompanied by the redheaded youth, "Could you uh, get someone please?"

* * *

A biting air rushed into the room as Mirai scrambled to close the window. This was the fourth time she forgot to close the damned thing. She shivered violently as the freezing temperature of the room greeted her skin with goosebumps. Running her hands up and down her arms abated the chill a bit as she looked helplessly around her apartment. She doubted it still qualified to be called that seeing there was clothes, picks, and everything in between strewn haphazardly about. However the mere thought of cleaning drained her strength, the young woman picked her way through the chaos and arrived at her room. Throwing open the door the sight of her bed beckoned, her shoulders slumped as she face planted into the delicious warmth. Unceremoniously her pocket began to vibrate obnoxiously. Mirai prayed it was a dream but when it continued on she dug out her phone and answered with a garble. On the other line was her President requesting her immediate presence at his office, she drew herself up and glanced at the digitized clock that read three thirty-four. Running a hand across her face she complied and sluggishly got to her feet in search of clean clothes.

Her manager was already waiting with a company car outside the building, Mirai slurred out a thank you as he held the passenger door for her. Despite being an ungodly hour in the morning cars still zoomed about the bustling city as beams of red, the young woman drew her sweater tightly around her lithe body as she strapped herself in. The car took off swiftly and immediately Mirai began to doze off, her head stooped forward and bobbed back slowly. "Here." Her manager, a thoughtful middle-aged man handed her a steaming cup, "Green tea?" she piqued handling the beverage carefully. He gave a curt nod as he turned on the blinker, "You know me so well, thank you Abe-san." She graciously took a sip and felt her insides reactive slowly with the warmth.

"How long has it been?" Mirai studied his silhouette waiting for an elaboration, "How long has it been since you've slept?" he continued in his baritone. She swished her tea around, stalling, "Two days." He sighed as he pulled into the company parking space, "You look awful." She sneered at his bluntness and smoothed clammy palms down her pants, "Prepare yourself, the President is angry." He murmured ominously. She inquired why as he held the door for her, "Because of you."

She tried to stop the panic from setting in but it was no use, she was definitely on edge. Knocking on his door once she was met with a familiar 'Enter'. Padding her way across the tatami she knelt on a silk cushion a few feet away from the President and bowed lowly. She raised herself upright and maintained an erect posture as he regarded her levelly. The President was very traditional in terms of customs and preferred to be in his kimono when he had no meetings that warranted a suit. Despite being in his late forties the President still held a distinct handsome appearance. However his face was marred with a thin white scar trailed from the corner of his lip and twisted up giving him a sneering appearance. His hair was streaked with gray and was combed back; despite his initial impression the President was quite sympathetic.

"Ishihara Mirai."

She inclined her head and waited patiently for him to continue. "I saw your variety performance and you did well." She listened on for the inevitable rebuttal, "However, your mention of STARISH did not sit right with me." Mirai bit the inside of her cheek in worry, "You and STARISH are two completely different kinds of entertainers. It would be in our best interest never to mention them again."

She gripped the fabric of her jeans at his words sweat threatening to break on her brow. Why did she feel so dizzy? "Of course once the program ended I received a phone call from Saotome asking for a special meet-up of some sorts." A grimace flashed across his face so quickly Mirai thought she might have imagined it. "I placated him with possibilities but did follow up on one thing he suggested that might be beneficial."

She tilted her head, "You are familiar with Kurosaki Ranmaru correct?"

Her eyebrows pinched together at his name, "Not very well I'm afraid." His faced remained placid, "You might find yourself working with him these next few months. In the meantime take care not to mention STARISH again, I don't have to start writing scripts for you do I?" She shook her head slightly embarrassed he would consider that. "Also, use the time you have now to rest. You look like a raccoon."

She felt…unsure on the car ride back home. The only thing she knew about Kurosaki Ranmaru was that he was in Quartet Night. Everything suddenly seemed so rushed and without explanation. _'What exactly is the President up to and why would it be beneficial for me to work with Kurosaki…?'_ Too tired to think anymore she fell asleep at last in the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm am so awful...I guess I was so hasty in uploading the story I completely forgot to do an introduction! Jeez, anyway thanks for all the views it means a lot you guys checked it out! So this story isn't going to be long by any means so I'm just moving things along in this chapter. The last one served as a stage setter so sorry if it was kind of slow...**

 **I've been planning this story for awhile because come on, Uta-Pri needs a badass rocker chic to set things right! As a sort of future warning the rating will go up to M so expect that sometime soon keke. Expect updates to come around weekly give or take~ I, by no means own anything Uta Pri but thanks again for reading!**

* * *

 _augenblick(n.) lit. "in the blink of an eye": a 'decisive moment' in time that is fleeting, yet momentously eventful and incredibly significant_

* * *

As Mirai slept through the morning Haruka and Otoya were confronted with a similar situation. Before even raising her hand to knock Saotome boomed an 'Enter.' Closing the door gently the pair was met with an unharnessed Shining as he gave them a nonplussed look. Suddenly he sprang up onto his desk and pointed down at them, "Both of you are going to MIRAI's concert tonight!"

Silence ensued for a solid minute before they exclaimed in shock, "NANI?" The President chortled and crouched down to their eye level. "Everything has been arranged, I need both of you to become acquainted with MIRAI in order for our companies to grow closer." Otoya looked towards Haruka with apprehension, "Which is why after the show you will meet her backstage with these," From inside his coat pocket Saotome pulled out laminated strips of paper that read 'VIP'. "But President," Otoya sputtered trying to process it all, "Don't draw any attention to yourselves and remember to give her your card MISS NANAMI." Shining handed each of them their tickets before rushing them out without so much of a rebuttal.

"This is all so sudden." Haruka mumbled turning over the embossed ticket, Otoya sighed but brightened up with a smile, "Well, let's make the most of it." She returned his smile with her own but then frowned slightly. "What's wrong Nanami?" She looked between her ticket and her pastel outfit, "I don't think I have any 'rock' clothes."

After procuring the much needed help from Tomo-chan, Haruka easily passed the rocker look with her ripped fishnets and tiny leather skirt. On top she wore fitted corset underneath a leather jacket, the combat boots also added to rugged feel. She caught her reflection in the mirror and blushed profusely, "T-tomo-chan, are you sure this isn't too…revealing?" Tomochika looked over and giggled at her tomato face, "That's how the fashion is, besides are you sure you're not going on a date with Otoya?"

Haruka's blush intensified ten-fold as her ears matched her lipstick, "I'm teasing, and you look good." Tomochika gave her a once over and shot her a thumbs up. Haruka petted her frazzled hair and thanked her good friend before departing to find Otoya.

It was a trial but he successfully evaded his fellow members and waited for Haruka outside their company van. At first he didn't recognize the figure walking up to him until the realization hit him like a sack of bricks. "N-NANAMI?" She squirmed under his gaze and asked bashfully, "Do I…look bad?" He swallowed dryly as his eyes darted from her smoky eye makeup to her fiery lips and the every so present cleavage peeking out from her corset, "NO!" Otoya cleared his throat and repeated himself in a calm fashion. He helped her into the van and tried to keep his head straight and not focus on Haruka's hair, her scent, and her smoldering eyes-

He closed his eyes tightly and reached over to lower the window, the cool breeze against his face helped calm his nerves until he felt her gaze. She inquired if he was alright and Otoya looked anywhere but her batting eyelids, he knew she wasn't doing it on purpose but it was all too tempting.

Somehow they made it to the venue and Otoya slinked an arm around Haruka's waist as they shuffled through the restless crowd. Her face reddened at the gesture and was moderately surprised as they stood a few feet away from the stage. Looking around apprehensively she found some of the crowd composed of young girls dressed in a similar fashion. Her eyes traveled up towards to a hooded Otoya who caught her gaze and hastily removed his arm bleating out an apology. A young woman turned to them and smiled genially as she introduced herself while Haruka found the shaved side of her hair enchanting. Suddenly the lights dimmed as the crowd began to rev up with excitement, Haruka felt herself tremble by the sheer energy as she gravitated towards Otoya subconsciously seeking protection. He felt her weight on his shoulder and hesitantly drew his arm but then retracted. The people began chanting out her name when a winding shamisen began to play overhead, the screaming intensified as Haruka recognized this as her intro. Feedback from a guitar intensified until finally, MIRAI appeared as the spotlight settled. The screams shook the venue from its core.

"MINNA-SAN!"

She smirked at their frenzied state and began tapping her foot signaling to her drummer to start the beat. At an impossible speed she started up her guitar and blasted away her first song. For Haruka it was if time had ceased to exist in this world. MIRAI leaned over into the crowd, mic in hand, winked directly at her singing a wordless song. A small gasp left the young woman's lips as MIRAI retracted before wailing away with her guitar. Everywhere she looked people called out to her raising their hands to the music, to the right of her even Otoya had his hand in the air.

' _This…I will never forget this.'_

Slowly then all at once the sounds and smell returned as Otoya looked down towards her with a goofy smile as she raised a hand to her mouth and cheered on MIRAI.

In a flash the concert was over. Everyone stood in rapture still abuzz from the adrenaline provided by MIRAI. Haruka found her palms were sweaty while Otoya wiped at his slick forehead. The girl they earlier met fought her way through the crowd and found her way back to them suddenly wielding a small water gun. He was taken aback and questioned her, "Tomorrow is MIRAI's birthday and so the fan club organized this. She said she loves the rain and we think it would be a funny surprise," Still not fully understanding it Otoya nodded cautiously.

The spotlight came back on as MIRAI walked to the edge of the stage, acoustic guitar in hand, and waved into the people's phone cameras. "Wah, minna-san…" It was evident from her voice and slicked face that she was utterly spent, "I hope you liked the show!" The audience hollered and clamored about exuberantly, she gave a silvery laugh and secured the mic to the stand. Suddenly from the crowd someone yelled desperately that they loved her, her eyebrows raised as she looked out into the mass with her hand shielding the glaring spotlight. "Where's my ring?" She said into the mic which garnered laughter from the people.

"I'm kidding man, I love you too. I love all of you guys!" An enormous roar ripped across the audience, "Unfortunately the show's almost over-" A chorus of 'boos' started from the crowd as she nodded in agreement, "I know, I know. However as my last song-"

Suddenly, in unison, the crowd counted to three and began to sing happy birthday. Haruka and Otoya picked up on it and sang along gleefully. MIRAI's face went blank as she processed the scene, with trembling hands she reached for the mic, "Oi, minna-san," she began but lost her voice as they continued on. She sucked in her lower lip, it was so touching that it moved her to tears. Then a single stream of water appeared from the crowd and struck her squarely in the shoulder, her eyebrows knit together as gentle streams spouted from the mass.

"Oi, oi!" She chuckled shielding her face but it was no use, in a matter of seconds she was thoroughly drenched with a small pool around her feet. "You guys really are something…" she murmured into the mic once they finished hastily wiping underneath her eyelids. MIRAI quickly regained her composure and slicked her soaked hair back before singing an acoustic rendition of her most popular song. Towards the end of the ballad many people openly wept by the sheer beauty and sincerity in which she sang.

Once the concert was officially over Otoya and Haruka fought their way towards the front of the stage and handed their passes to the threatening bouncers. They pulled back the curtain and showed them the way to MIRAI's dressing room, "Go in." One grunted as Otoya warily jerked back the knob. Mirai looked over her shoulder as her shirt was nearly over her head. Steam practically spewed from his ears as he slapped both hands over his reddening face. Mirai let out an amused breath as she replaced her sopping shirt with a new one, "It's fine, don't worry." He cautiously lowered his hands and found her running a towel roughly through her hair.

"Please come in, sorry 'bout that. Are you alright there?" She chuckled lightly at his strained expression and looked towards a bashful Haruka. Stripped from her guitar and all the glamour that involved the stage, the young composer found Mirai unexpectedly…warm. There was hardly any difference. A towel hung over her head as she looked between their faces curiously. "Have I seen you before?" Otoya removed his hood and her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. She whistled in amazement and offered them a seat, "Well I certainly never expected to see you here Ittoki-san." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "And this is…" Mirai cast her gaze towards Haruka who averted her eyes.

"Your girlfriend?"

Simultaneously heat crept into their faces, "She's cute." Mirai murmured delicately. "WE'RE NOT-"They both burst out at the same time and looked at each other suddenly. They whipped their bodies away thoroughly and utterly embarrassed; Mirai chuckled at the scene and leaned back into her chair as she regarded them in delight. "I am," Haruka began hesitantly but pushed past her shyness, "I am Nanami Haruka, I compose songs for STARISH." She inclined her head to which Mirai reciprocated the gesture, a glint passed through her eyes, "I'm terribly sorry, I'm so rude. My name is Mirai; it's such a pleasure to finally meet you both."

She gave them a kind smile. "I'm sorry if this seems so sudden." Otoya spoke unsurely at the situation, "No not all," she assured. Once they began to converse over their excitement about her concert the conversation no longer became strained as the trio settled into a comfortable rhythm. Haruka was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to talk to Mirai; she was a perfect balance between lightheartedness and composure. The three hit it off and once it was time to bid each other farewell they traded phone numbers.

"If you ever want or need help with composing I'd love to help out." Nanami brightly spoke to her newfound friend. "Wicked, I'll take you up on that." Mirai gave her a wink, Haruka fiddled with the hem of her jacket as her cheeks reddened.

"I hope we can meet again soon." Mirai began but darkened a bit, "Of course! You need to meet everyone else as we said Syo is dying to meet you!" With a grin she led them out backstage and thanked them once again for coming. She returned to an empty dressing room. Their laughter long gone and she was left with the familiar feeling of loneliness. Mirai plopped down in her seat sighing heavily as her President's voice echoed ominously in her ears.

* * *

Syo moaned in agony as he collapsed into a chair.

Everyone trickled in the practice room and waited for Nanami at the piano. "What can it possibly be now?" Masato narrowed his eyes at the young blonde, "Today is MIRAI's birthday and I really wish I could have gone to her concert yesterday." He whined with a protruding lower lip, Ren gave a perplexed look. "Why do you like her so much?" he inquired in his deep baritone.

Syo screwed up his face in thought and answered confidently, "She's wicked cool."

All the while Otoya looked on panicky, "Y-yeah, she's really cool." Everyone noted the shakiness in his voice and gave him a strange look. He laughed sheepishly shrugging his shoulders; Tokiya noted a subtle nervousness to him that he would get to the bottom of sooner than not. Haruka hurried into the practice room and seated herself at the piano slightly flustered by her tardiness.

Practice went off without a hitch. Everyone was in high spirits over the progress of their song and choreography. As Haruka packed up her music sheets Tokiya watched from the corner of his eye Otoya give her a meaningful look, he took that as his cue and followed deftly behind the redhead before cornering him in a hallway. "T-Tokiya!" his voice jumped up an octave or two at the dark haired idol's steely glare.

"Why are you so jumpy today Otoya?"

He flinched at the sound of his deep tenor. "I'm not jumpy." It was obvious to Tokiya whatever he was hiding would not stay hidden very long. "Also, where were you last night?" A visible lump formed in Otoya's throat as he screamed silently for a way out, "It's also quite curious that Nanami was gone-" Otoya let out an exasperated huff as he crossed his arms defiantly, "N-nothing happened okay? I just," He clenched his teeth together as Tokiya gave him a keen look. With a defeated sigh Otoya leaned over into his ear and told him of last night's excursion with Nanami.

Tokiya was taken aback but then recovered swiftly, "Is that all? I thought it would something important." And with that he sauntered off with Otoya looking on indignantly, however, from around the corner Ren departed as well. A smirk formed on his face as he concocted a plan that would make things quite interesting in the near future.

In a different hallway Kurosaki Ranmaru lounged about in his secluded corner. He leaned his forehead against the cool window and fought the heaviness of his eyelids. The late nights at the studio were proving taxing for the young bassist. Something slammed to the right of him as he cracked his eyes open in resentment. Reiji emerged from the adjacent room and strode up to him with his ridiculous looking smile. "Why weren't you at the meeting? I have to get your gigs for you now too?" Silence and a scornful glare served as his only answer. The cheery brunette sighed and handed him a clear file, "Better brush up on your modeling skills,"

"and hitting the gym." He muttered under his breath, with that the older of the two departed as Ranmaru thumbed through his job assignment. A fairly well known rock orientated magazine, which he had worked for in the past, was asking for him again. However, the details were troubling. _'The fuck is this?'_ His rage intensified as two words stood out, _'mildly gravure'_ and _'MIRAI'_.

* * *

The day stretched into night as the members of STARISH gathered around for their weekly bid of board games. Due to Ranmaru's absence they all piled into Masato and Ren's room debating which game to play, Ren watched in masked delight as Otoya would now and then send a hasty text message. In reality the only people that took game night seriously was Natsuki, Syo, and Otoya. The other three would entertain them with one game before the night eventually collapsed over assumptions of cheating. Ren smirked feeling this would be the perfect opportunity to set his plan in motion.

Once all the cards were passed out and everyone deliberated over their hand Ren leaned over the table towards Otoya, "Who you texting there?" Said boy in question snapped his neck up like a frightened bird as his eyes widened considerably. "I've also noticed you've been glued to that thing all day." Masato murmured in agreement setting his cards down. He gulped and fidgeted around tugging at his vibrant bangs, ' _Too easy_.' Ren mused with a lazy smirk. "Well you see uh, today is my friend's birthday, so-"

"Eh?" Syo started, "What friend?"

Ren hardly had to lift a finger, everything settled in wonderfully. It was no use Otoya was utterly cornered. "You won't believe me but it's," He sighed unable to bring himself to speak the truth, "Its, uh, MIRAI," He whispered before lowering his head. No one spoke, no one even dared to move until Syo called with an accusing finger, "BULLSHIT!"

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed aghast at his vulgarity. Everyone looked between themselves in confusion, "Prove it," Masato pressed with narrowed eyes. Otoya opened his mouth in protest but then realized that would be the only way for them to believe him. He fished out his phone and hesitantly pressed the call button, he drummed his fingers against his knee in anticipation as it began to ring.

He put it on speaker and began to sweat from sheer nervousness; his stomach was going to tumble out of his mouth. He had yet to call Mirai on the phone before. Suddenly it connected and a voice sounded from the other line, "Ittoki, what's up?" As if in slow motion everyone's face dropped in astonishment, even Ren was taken by surprise at her voice. "Moshi mosh?" she sounded again after a pregnant pause, Otoya scrambled for an answer. Syo clasped both hands over his mouth and flailed about, Otoya made small talk for a bit before revealing she was on speaker phone with STARISH. He cringed at the silence before she laughed lightly, "Are you all school girls or something? Oi, minna-san, it's nice to meet all of you," The guys murmured their greetings abashed at their antics; Syo was a few seconds away from fainting.

"Is Syo-chan there?" Otoya handed the phone over to the pallid blonde as he answered in the manliest voice he could muster, "Your buddy here told me you like my music, I'm flattered. Next time I have a concert in town I'd love for everyone to come."

Syo clutched at his chest bursting with glee. Unfortunately their conversation had to end since MIRAI was leaving for another gig later in that night. She bid everyone farewell as the phone disconnected with a click. "She seemed…nice." Natsuki began unsurely.

Ren clicked his tongue, "Don't get ahead of yourself. Just because you got a girls number doesn't mean anything." In reality Ren was just jealous. "We have to meet her, _now_." Syo demanded slamming his cards on the table. "I think we'll be seeing her around." Tokiya spoke cryptically. He set his cards to the side and left the room without so much of a word. Ren followed suit with a smug look, everyone looked after them in confusion.

* * *

"What a bunch of kids,"

"Did you say something?" Her manager regarded her with a puzzled look after she hung up. "Nah." He heaved a sigh and returned his eyes on the road. "You know if the President ever finds out about this. It won't be pretty, for either of us." She snorted and rolled down the window, "I guess he just doesn't have to find out then hm?" Abe shook his head slowly and muttered something about being a babysitter.

"Anyway, here's your next schedule." He handed her a file and she glanced through it, it was always the same anyway. She leaned back into the seat in thought, fashion week was coming and she was invited along with some other idols to make a special appearance. She knew next to shit about modeling. In fact she was going to meet with a coach right now in order to introduce her to the craft. She began to massage her temple; this modeling stint would cut into her composing time.

She took a deep breath.

' _Hopefully I don't have any more modeling shticks in the future.'_

The week progressed slowly for the guitarist. Modeling classes proved boring. All you had to basically do was tilt you head here and there, throw in some hand movements and voila you're a model. In addition her diet was stripped clean, as if her current diet of green tea and cashews wasn't nutritious enough. Also being a model entailed walking down a lit strip like some sort of fucking zombie but hey Mirai appreciated the job. She gave fulltime models props; the shit was not easy by any means. At any rate it would be another week or so until fashion week officially got under way and in the meantime Mirai spent her days rushing from program to program while fitting small gigs here and there.

What served as a silver lining between her hectic agenda were the random texts she would receive from Otoya and Haruka. Sometimes it would be pictures of a dumb face Syo would make while he was asleep or in Haruka's case, a pretty coffee design the barista made her or a cute outfit in a window. She found them cute. In truth, Mirai was reserved when it came to this kind of stuff. It's not that she was awkward or anything but she found it hard to have very close friends. She was nonetheless thankful for them, they certainly kept her grounded and sane but more importantly they genuinely care about her. And that was rare in this field. And it was rare for Mirai to open up so much to them.

One late night Mirai was up with a bout of inspiration as she hastily scratched away on a couple of music sheets. In actuality she should be keeping up with her sleep but seeing as she had to leave in a few hours, she decided to spend her time composing. As she experimented with chords on the guitar her phone began to vibrate dully, seeing as it was her manager she answered right away. "Are you ready? I'll be there in forty minutes or so." Mirai was at a loss as she expressed her confusion, he sighed and she pictured him running a hand down his face as always. She fished out her crumpled schedule that was wedged in between the cushions of her couch and scanned for today's agenda.

"I'll be dammed." She cursed under her breath, "What is this shit Abe-san, I have a modeling gig with," she squinted at the name and started with a jump.

"Shit!"

* * *

 **Don't you think Ren and Tokiya would be major gossips that would instigate things and no one would suspect them because of their 'cool' exteriors? Please let me hold on to this ridiculous head-cannon heehee~**

 **Let me know what you think, see you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo~**

 **Thank you again for all the views and _i love athrun_ for the review! It means a lot really, I don't own anything Uta-Pri. I hope you enjoy the chapter it was fun to write~**

* * *

 _augenblick(n.) lit. "in the blink of an eye": a 'decisive moment' in time that is fleeting, yet momentously eventful and incredibly significant_

* * *

Her manager listened on to her string of curses as he figured she forgot to hang up. "Kids." He mumbled as he turned onto the highway.

An hour later makeup artists hovered over her skin as Mirai indulged them in their celebrity gossip. She was surprised by how much they knew and stopped them before they delved too deep into their sex lives.

Despite being in the early hours of the morning, blinding artificial light spewed from every direction. People scurried about seemingly doing nothing while her manager conversed lightly with the photographer. She had yet to catch a glimpse of Kurosaki which heightened her nerves; everything was shockingly new and extremely disorientating.

"Listen," she leaned into her makeup artist's ear, "Is uh, Kurosaki y'know?" She nodded sympathetically but sighed nonetheless, "I hear he's great but once he's done, it's _done_. It's a shame too, that man phew," She fanned herself dramatically. Mirai deadpanned, "Insightful, but is he uh, nice?" Her makeup artist, a middle –aged woman with excellent teeth scoffed as if she was chastising her, "Honey, he doesn't give a shit about the other person's orgasm? Now what does that tell you hm?" Mirai sighed and leaned back in her chair defeated, "Men right?" Her make-up artist shook her head and continued applying foundation.

' _Great, just my damn luck_.' Mirai began to clench and unclench her fists as a calming exercise, when her makeup was done they coated her with coconut oil for that 'slick' look every model had. After she was herded into the dressing room her nerves lessened at how comforting the stylists were. However once she was handed a strapless bra looking contraption the stylists reassured her nothing racy was going to happen. She obliged wordlessly and was given privacy, Mirai wrapped an arm around her chest as she situated the bra. She caught her reflection in the mirror and stopped cold.

' _They really worked a number on me._ '; she tilted her face about and was in awe at how-

The door slammed open unexpectedly as a mousy stylist asked if she was ready. Tightening the robe around her waist, Mirai decided this was not the time to get flustered. She already knew how Kurosaki looked from television and she'd be dammed if he ruined her cool image.

Outside Ranmaru discussed with the photographer over how the shoot would go. He stood bare from the waist up and wore similar leather pants to the ones Mirai had. To say he was irritated with the entire situation would be an understatement however once Mirai came out he stiffened.

The both bowed properly and took each other's hand in a genial shake. Her eyes were glossy as was her translucent skin, he found her features inviting and fitting for the rock magazine. Her eye makeup was dramatic and brought out her vibrant irises of honey while her face looked immaculate. Her hair, while messy, was angled and tousled in an appealing manner that fit her character to a tee.

Her attitude sincere and also light probably to ease any awkwardness; although he would never admit it aloud Ranmaru grossly misjudged her character. Once the photographer had everything set up Mirai removed her robe, the bassist watched as one shoulder appeared and the next as her whole torso became exposed. He inhaled deeply as she offered him a reassuring glance, for someone that has never done a photoshoot of this caliber she was oddly calm. This perturbed him.

This wasn't her first time undressing and being this exposed in front of someone but the fact that there were about thirty people watching and the way he was just _staring_ at her unblinkingly put the prodigal guitarist on edge. The photographer that shared similarities with a fox approached them and coached them through the scenes; to start off he took experimental shots between the two and finally reached the point of 'mildly gravure'.

"Alright, Kurosaki-san you're going to pick her up and Mirai you then straddle him," Mirai bit her lip as she faced him; he gave her a curt nod as she tentatively placed her hands on his shoulders.

He positioned either hand on her trim waist and lifted her with ease; Mirai felt the air escape her body as he held on firmly. Slowly she began to slide down due to the coconut oil and he readjusted her effortlessly, "Perfect, now Mirai press against him and rest your head- great perfect!" Kurosaki felt her soft chest press unbearably against his as he chewed the inside of his cheek, Mirai shivered as she felt the steady beating of his heart and the tenors of his breath down her back.

The hard planes of his body and her jagged edges fit seamlessly. It was at that moment something clicked.

Ranmaru noticed she had practically no curves, he could feel the outline of her ribs beneath his fingers and the groove of her hip bone against his side; she essentially had the body of a young boy only with-

His skin pricked as her hair tickled the back of his neck, "Are you alright?" she whispered which only added to his undoing. "Are you?" he responded lowly, trying to keep his mind off of how perfectly his hand fit into the hollow of her waist. He could sense her smile as the photographer guided through the motions. It wasn't until her sharp nails raked down his back and her breath against his ear did Kurosaki Ranmaru almost lost it. His teeth clenched as his grip tightened involuntarily, she inhaled sharply and continued posing without giving anything away.

"Great, great, squeeze your legs tighter around him. Try to make it more possessive," This was proving to be too much, Mirai already unraveling from his vice grip and made the deathly mistake of circling her hips trying to position herself. The friction of her tight pants against his lower abdomen pushed Ranmaru to the edge, he gritted his teeth and suffered in silence.

Mirai continued posing for the camera as she found it hard to concentrate on anything else but the outline of his abs against her stomach. From time to time the photographer would switch angles and capture the shoot from Ranmaru's perspective. To continue with the 'possessive' trope Ranmaru dragged his cheek up and down the back of her neck.

 _'Can this ever mean anything?'_

Mirai mashed her lips together as her palms pressed against his shoulder blades, sensing her discomfort Ranmaru settled for giving the camera a piercing glare as he leaned into her ear as if to whisper his deepest desires. Mirai fought tooth a nail to keep it professional however her tightened muscles and jittering fingers gave her away.

The air was electric and crackled with an enigmatic feeling. The touch, their mingled scent, everything melded together in a mixture of subdued acceptance. They went through the motions as hands, necks and lips blurred together.

"And that's a wrap!"

Mirai pulled back dazed and untangled herself from the bassist hesitantly. As he lowered her, she quietly mourned the loss of warmth his body provided. Ranmaru suddenly realized her height was above average for the common petite Japanese woman, she easily reached his shoulder once he set her down. Something inside his chest hollowed and ached for an arcane sensation he quickly dismissed, she faced him and spoke something pleasant. He watched her lips stretch into a smile, "Of course," he murmured desperately reaching for his wits.

Abe approached the two and inclined his head towards the bassist, he draped a robe over Mirai's shoulders and handed her bottled water. Farewells were exchanged and Mirai watched on as Ranmaru left with his manager.

"You did well; I dare say you…enjoyed it." Mirai scoffed and took a quick swig, "Sure, Abe-san whatever you say." Her manager chuckled as she pouted and walked her out of the building.

* * *

On the car ride back to the company building Kurosaki Ranmaru was lost in thought. Small, stabbing thoughts of doubt began to trickle in, how could he be so weak? How could he let this woman have her way with him? _'She probably did everything on purpose just to antagonize me.'_ His jaw stiffened at the realization but then softened as he remembered her silky skin and how gentle her heartbeat felt against his. Suddenly he felt drained, at the end of the day he was an idol. She was an idol. They did their jobs as idols and there was nothing to it.

Dragging a hand down his face he tried to swallow his own lies.

Back at her dingy apartment Mirai could still feel his scorching touch and low tenor as she wiped vigorously at her skin underneath the sizzling spray streaming from the showerhead. She could have imagined the entire encounter if the small indentations in her skin didn't give it away. It was times like this, under the showerhead Mirai would reflect.

Some of her best memories as a kid came from being bathed. There was something so euphoric that Mirai loved. The feeling of cleansing yourself and washing away the remnants of the day. The purification she felt afterwards she reveled in it.

The jet streamed down her back as she remembered her gig later. Twisting the knob close Mirai hurried to find clothes all the while trying to forget about Kurosaki.

Once the magazine was publicized it practically flew off the stands. Everyone and their mother was talking about it, Mirai was hounded whenever she went out in public about it. When she went on shows it was all they asked her about, it was all they cared about. She took it all in stride of course, she repeated to everyone she was an adult and acknowledged her career decisions.

Syo took it extremely hard. Otoya and Haruka described to her in vivid detail how he came home with the magazine and fumed at Kurosaki for an hour. Otoya claims he sleeps with it at his bedside. Amidst the stirrup over the magazine spread Mirai was focused on the approaching fashion week, the days were proving tiring up and down the catwalk. Much to her chagrin none of the models took a liking to her as they claimed she didn't have what it takes to be 'one of them'. Mirai couldn't give a shit. She had a job to do and no anorexic talking stick was going to get in her way.

The opening day was chaotic. People scrambled about in every direction, a whirlwind of bodies and noises was never ending. Mirai stood in the background surveying the pandemonium in silence; she was the last model to walk for the woman's set so she had time to kill. Restraining a yawn she watched as a figure hesitantly approached, "Um, you're Mirai right?" Said guitarist regarded the glamorous redhead in front of her skeptically. "Yes?" The beautiful young woman beamed and reached inside her coat, "Could you please sign this for me?" Mirai's eyes widened as she saw her debut album.

She instantly loosened up, "Of course, thank you so much for asking. Who do I make it out to?" She nervously tucked her hair behind an ear, "Tomochika please," Mirai stopped and turned her gaze onto the young woman puzzled. "Are you by chance a friend of Haruka-chan?" Her eyes practically bugged out, "Yes! Haruka is a good friend of mine!" Mirai chuckled and pulled a shocked Tomochika into a hug, "She's told me so much about you, it's wonderful to finally meet you."

The pieces were starting to click into place for the young redheaded woman, "Wait a minute, y-you're friends of Haruka?" Mirai gave her a sly smirk, "Yup, good friends." Tomochika took a minute to catch her breath, "She didn't tell me you were a fan though I'm flattered." Her eyes crinkled in delight as she signed the album, "Mirai you should join us!" Tomochika slipped her arm through the crook of her elbow and guided her through the throng of people. Even though Mirai had a few inches on Tomochika, the redhead easily kept up with her pace.

In a nearby hallway Ren and Tokiya chatted up the very tall and very beautiful models. In reality Ren was the one wooing while Tokiya glared on in distaste, "Minna! Look who I found!" Mirai felt her stomach drop. Everyone looked in their direction as Tomochika dragged the guitarist over, "It's nice to finally meet you, Jinguji-san, Ichinose-san." Mirai scratched the back of her head and have a sheepish laugh at their expressions, "Of course," Tokiya was the first one to recover as he took her hand in a firm shake.

"How I have dreamed of this day," The two other models watched in revolt as Ren cradled Mirai's hand before bestowing a deliberate kiss. Unable to restrain herself Mirai let out a burst of laughter, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just that," She wiped at the corner of her eye as she gathered her thoughts. "I never took Haruka seriously but-"The two members of STARISH piqued at the mention of their composer, "Little Lamb?" Tomochika hooked her arms around Mirai's shoulders, "Apparently they're chums! Who would have thought eh?"

Tokiya regarded Mirai with subdued interest; she was becoming quite the chameleon in an idol sense. Every time he turned on the television she was on in some manner, she reminded him of when HAYATO first came out. However, just like HAYATO she was burning too brightly. He could see the appeal though; she was tall and had an agreeable disposition. She might prove interesting to watch.

Mirai sensed their characters and found what Haruka informed her about was spot on. She was quite surprised though she never expected to meet them here in all places but thought it would only be a matter of time. She found Tokiya quite brooding however with the right words a pleasant response could be achieved and once Ren realized that his tactics were getting him nowhere he withdrew and thought of ways for a different approach.

"Say Ren, there's an after party tonight do you want to go with me?" The model on his left arm batted her eyelashes furiously, "A party?" he echoed and looked to his fellow member for input. The dark-haired idol crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "No." Ren turned to Tomochika who explained she had an early gig the next day. "I'll go," Mirai stated simply. The model was aghast, "You will?" His mood brightened as made up his mind.

"Tch." Tokiya shook his head disdainfully. "Don't worry, I'll look after him." Mirai assured, "You can't stay out all night fool." He then reminded him of a gig they had the next day, "I'm touched Icchi, you really do care." The young man rolled his eyes as he assured him he would return at a decent hour. Suddenly from down the hall someone called for all the models, "Great, I'll see you afterwards sweetie." The gaudy-looking model blew him a kiss before strutting off. The four parted ways as Mirai chuckled when Tomochika impersonated they girl, "Say, Mirai, have you seen your man-candy yet?"

"My _what_?" Mirai followed the redhead to their chairs. "Y'know," She leaned into her ear and felt her blood chill.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru." She sang, "He's here?" she whispered hoarsely. She hadn't seen him since their photoshoot and she had yet to forget the touch of his skin. "Are you two dating? Everyone thinks so." She began matter-of-factly. Mirai tilted her head in laughter. "Sorry," She crossed her arms in an 'X', "That's a shame, you two would make a cute couple. I mean phew the chemistry is obviously there."

She groaned, "Don't tell me you saw the magazine." Tomochika placed a hand to her chest affronted, "Of course! Also you have a wonderful body." Mirai was beginning to get flustered. She bit her tongue much to the delight of Tomochika and slumped in her chair in thought.

Once all the smoke cleared Mirai was dressed in couture with a sheer sleeveless top and a matching sheer skirt, her hair was slicked back and wore minimal makeup save for the shocking white eyeshadow. Underneath she wore black horizontal pasties and a black cheeky panty, to say it was revealing would be a gross understatement. Her shoes were spiraling platforms that made her tower above most of the models, she waiting backstage patiently as the heavy bass music played and the roar of applause died in and out. She watched as models hurried for their next changed, finally with a squeeze of a hand Tomochika left and disappeared behind the screen and was meet with a thunderous applause. In her mind she counted down from seven and watched for the signal, a flash of light was her cue and Mirai took to the catwalk.

At first a collective hush sounded and then assuring applause. The cameras flickered rapidly and as Mirai arrived at the end she gave a mysterious smirk and made the trek back. Before being hurried to change Mirai caught a wisp of silver and an unusual pair of eyes before they vanished.

The show passed in a haze, everything was so rushed there was no time to notice the surroundings. Mirai found herself outside the back entrance where all the models rushed to their flashy apartments to get ready for the part. She received a tight hug from Tomochika and a level look from Tokiya who quickly left, "I'll send a car for you, where do you live?" She gave Ren her address and number before grabbing a taxi. She gave him a hasty wave before departing into the night.

As she applied kohl to the rims of her eyes Mirai realized see hadn't been to a party in a while, sure she was invited by some visual kei groups but her busy schedule never allowed her the time. Maybe this would be good for her. She sighed as her phone ringed dully before hurrying downstairs to find a sleek car waiting out front.

Ren, surrounded by two models graciously welcomed her the two he was with weren't as bad and they chatted for a bit before pulling into a chic club. Mirai was mildly surprised when Ren draped an arm around her instead of the blonde and guided them to the front of the line much to the chagrin of the people waiting. The bouncer gave him a once over and stepped to the side, immediately their ears were assaulted by the heavy bass, people littered the couches while a throng grinded to music provided by an enthusiastic DJ. The two blondes were signaled by what seemed their friends and quickly left Ren without so much of a goodbye, he looked dumbfounded much to Mirai's amusement.

"Come on I know exactly what you need," Mirai took his hand and guided him to the bar. Men and women turned their heads at the stunning pair, "Hey pal fix us up with something." Their bartender, a bald man with piercing shades regarded them as he cleaned out a glass with a rag. "What'll it be?" To the left of her a man took a long drag of his cigarette and raised his glass to them, "Whatever he's having." She replied sending a smirk in his direction.

"Wait a minute." Mirai whipped around and came to an ugly realization. She leaned into his ear, "Ren, are you even legal?"

"Of course I am! I've drank before…once…at a wedding," She cursed under her breath and gave him a level stare before clasping a hand onto his shoulder. "I'll look out for you, so don't worry." The bartender set a pair of shot glasses in front of them with clear liquid. "Don't tell me-"

"The gentlemen over there had vodka."

"Fuck," Mirai slapped a hand to her forehead and wasn't so sure if she could take care of herself now. "Well Ren, we gotta start somewhere. Drink it fast and don't stop." He scoffed as their glasses clinked and followed suit as Mirai shot it back with ease. The burning sensation scorched down his throat but downed it nonetheless, she slammed the glass on the table and ordered another round.

Four shots later Ren was utterly fucked up with Mirai dangerously on the edge. After shot number two Ren convinced Mirai to join him on the dancefloor, she hiccupped as he placed his hands on her hips. The electric beat invaded her senses and she lost herself to the music as the dancing gradually turned sensuous. Her arms rested on his shoulders as their bodies slowly grinded against each other, "Ren," Her voice was lost in the music as she reached for a girl next to her, already hammered herself the girl obliged and took Ren off her hands. Half wobbling back to the bar she watched with a dumb grin as Ren got it on with multiple girls.

"That guy," she shook her head. "You were at the show right?" The man from earlier with the cigarette sat next to her and gave a smile. The man looked mixed and had stubble around his chin, a dying cigarette sat between his lips as he reached for another. "Here," Mirai took out her lighter and lit it before plucking it out of his mouth and taking a long drag from it. She offered him a cheeky smile to which he returned.

"Shit what time is it?" Mirai gasped and looked for a head of orange, "About three twenty something." The mystery man offered. "'Scuse me I have to find my kid." She quickly found him lounging in one of the couches surrounded by women, she took him by the arm and guided him out the back where a line of taxis waited. "Oi! Get this one to uh," She looked towards a haggard Ren before hiccupping, "Uh, Shining Company alright? Here," Mirai handed the driver a crumpled set of bills before stuffing Ren into the back seat. "Ya did good kiddo, mamas proud of you. When ya get home let me know," She slurred out a set of instructions for a hangover before he pulled into a tight embrace and kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled and unlatched herself from his limp limbs, "Love ya bud, take yourself, uh easy!" She slammed the door and waved exuberantly to the vanishing cab. On her way back inside she felt her arm gripped tightly, she yelped in pain and felt herself be dragged away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone~**

 **Sorry for the delayed update, I was on vacation! :D So this one is slightly longer than the rest and I realized I might have made Ren slightly OOC in the last chapter so I deeply apologize for that hehe. I get carried away when I write about drunk people, it's so fun! So this chapter is another interactions one so I hope you like it! And there will be more STARISH/QN encounters with Mirai so expect that soon as well! Remember when I mentioned that the rating will go up? Expect that VERY soon. I know I said that awhile ago hah but soon! Promise! I don't own anything Uta-Pri and I hope you like it! Thank you again for all the views! Review!**

* * *

augenblick(n.) lit. "in the blink of an eye": a 'decisive moment' in time that is fleeting, yet momentously eventful and incredibly significant

* * *

He really didn't know what he was doing.

Taking a sip from his drink Ranmaru watched passively at the drunken people dry humping each other. He was beginning to think this was a mistake. How stupid could be? Coming to this party on the whim of what? Seeing her? The bassist requested another drink before resting his eyes on the tightly packed square, an all too familiar shock of orange appeared in his vision as he sat frozen in place. His gaze was transfixed on Mirai as she swayed in time to the music and snaked her body against his pupil. His jaw tightened when Ren rested his head into the crook of her shoulder, her mouth parted in surprise and Ranmaru sat back in his chair relieved as Mirai hobbled off the dancefloor.

He watched silently as she neared the bar, she wore a tight sleeveless shirt that showed the tiniest sliver of her waist while a small plaid skirt showed off her long legs. Ranmaru had to admit; she looked devastating. From the other side of the bar he could tell her eyes were heavily dilated and swam in the light, Ranmaru narrowed his own as a young man struck up a conversation, he had noticed he wasn't the only one watching Mirai. However there was something off in the gleam of this man's eyes, something that wasn't all there.

He was mildly surprised when Mirai took out a lighter and took his cigarette which only proved his original assumption of her; naïve. As she stumbled off, presumably to find Ren, the young man looked after her with a lecherous smirk. He looked precariously around before departing, the ugly feeling only intensified as he stalked out the same door as Mirai. Ranmaru swiftly followed and was greeted with the biting air as he searched for Mirai in the darkness.

In the distance he heard the sound of trash cans being knocked over and dashed in its direction. As he turned into the nearby alley the scuffled grew clearer, "Fucker-" A sickening crack followed and Ranmaru sprinted towards the end to find Mirai pinned against the wall as the man began to slither his hand up her skirt. In the dim light he could see her shirt had been torn open and was stained with a dark substance, blinded by rage Ranmaru landed a shattering blow to the back of his head and the man crumpled to the floor. Unable to come to his senses he continued to ram his foot repeatedly into his side until the man wept and begged him to stop.

Mirai lost her ability to stand and trembled as a pair of strong arms helped her up. Ranmaru draped his coat around her and carried her to his car. Once he strapped her in and started the car Mirai slumped forward, "Hey," he shook her shoulder. She had passed out cold. He cursed under his breath and lowered his foot on the pedal and urged the car forward.

Ranmaru took deep steady breaths and tried to calm his raging nerves. If he ever saw that fucker again he might kill him. His knuckles went white against the steering wheel. What kind of sick fuck? He took a shaky breath before entering a familiar block, other than Reiji and Camus, Ranmaru owned a small apartment not too far from the company. Once he pulled into the building he hooked his arms around her body and carried her into his apartment. He noticed in the flickering hallway light the swelling underneath her eye and the small cut on her lip. His nostrils flared as he maneuvered through the apartment and set her gingerly onto his bed, she visibly softened and turned onto her side. He threw the comforter over her and snatched a pillow before staggering into the living area. He collapsed heavily onto the couch and immediately felt drowsy.

Thoughts flickered in his mind as sleep began to claim his conscious. The last sensation he felt was a familiar weight in his arms and her comforting scent.

* * *

Mirai woke with a start.

She bolted upright and clutched at her racing heartbeat. Her vision swam in a haze until a bile sensation welled up inside, she clasped a hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Once she had vomited out what felt everything in her body, Mirai doused her face with cold water. As she dried her face she was met with a startling reflection. "What the fuck?" Her voice was hoarse as she ghosted her fingers against the pale violet shade underneath her eye and her scabbed lip. Suddenly she became very aware of her surroundings. This bathroom wasn't hers. She cautiously walked back into the room that wasn't hers. "What the fuck?" She fingered the dark splatters on her shirt and began to tremble.

' _Is this my…blood?'_

Mirai felt her way down the foreign hallway until she arrived in the living area. Splayed across the couch a figure slept soundly with an arm thrown across his eyes. A hand flew to her mouth in shock as she fell against the wall, what the fuck was going on? There was no doubt about it, the silver mane and translucent skin.

It was Kurosaki Ranmaru.

She was at a loss.

As she began to inch away from the living room a loud beeping sounded, she froze as his body stirred. Ranmaru deftly sat up and scratched his head when their eyes locked. Time stopped. Hers were wide while his were still registering to the dim light. He ran a hand through his bedhead and motioned for her to join him on the couch. Her body moved on its own and found its way next to him, her eyes focused on anything but his as he stared at her. "Look at me," She faltered and only met up to his chin, his hand cupped her chin and she flinched in response.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured. She met his gaze and was surprised to found a complete set of soft gray; he turned her head gently to her bruised eye. "Do you remember what happened last night?" She shook her head as words failed her. Something in Ranmaru ached, she looked tired. Her eyes were smudged and puffy, he never noticed before but beneath her right eye were two dark pinpricks side by side.

As he began to explain the events that transpired her face turned to stone. Once he finished she said nothing for a moment; did nothing. A trembling hand traced across her swollen eye as her voice faltered.

"And Ren? Is he alright?"

It took Ranmaru a moment to realize what she had said. "Ren, is he alright?" Her voice became firm as she looked at him with conviction. Remembering a taxi departing in the direction of the company he gave a curt nod. Her eyes slid close as she nodded along relieved, "I'm glad."

He masked his confusion as he silently watched her. She gave no thought about her wellbeing. _'Who is she?'_ She inhaled deeply and returned his gaze before giving a small hopeful smile, "Kurosaki-" He abruptly got up to his feet and headed to the kitchen, her eyes followed him as he began to start up something.

"Do you want coffee?"

Her mouth parted and she conceded. _'So this is Kurosaki Ranmaru.'_

"I'd like that."

* * *

"I told you not to go."

STARISH clamored about in Ren and Masato's room over their haggard member. Ren sat groggily between everyone, his eyes drooped and wore an overall unpleasant appearance. The night came in flashes of lights and scents. In the recesses of his mind he heard the echoing bass and recalled a silvery laugh accompanied by the delicious sensation of skin beneath his fingers.

Despite this, he felt incredibly awful. His throat burned with every deep breath and every now and then the room would begin to shift. "Are you sure you're alright Ren?" A concerned Otoya came into his vision.

"Like hell," Ren murmured running a hand through his hair. "So what exactly happened?" Syo looked towards Masato and Tokiya in confusion. The darker haired idol began the first leg of the night as he explained the after party with Mirai. As soon as her name was mentioned Syo looked thunderously at Ren. The air around him crackled until Masato began his part of the ordeal. 'At an ungodly hour' a rapping was heard at the door and Masato found a stumbling disheveled Ren. He explained in disgust as Ren collapsed onto him and threw up all over his tatami mat, then he threw him into the cold shower and sent him to bed.

"Thank goodness Kurosaki wasn't here." He murmured relieved at their seniors' unusual absence.

Otoya listened on with mixed emotions. "Which is why she's bad news." The blue haired idol crossed his arms in a huff as he regarded everyone sternly. "Well when you think about it," Everyone turned to Cecil who had been silent the entire time. "If she truly is as bad as you say she is. Then how did Ren end up back home?" At that moment Ren remembered she has sent him home and came to her defense. "See? If she was bad then she wouldn't have looked out for Ren." The young prince offered a sympathetic grin, "Maybe she just likes to have a good time."

Tokiya looked between his fellow members in annoyance, "Whatever." With that he left the room right as Haruka passed by, "Ichinose-san!" her voice pitched as his face softened at her appearance before departing.

Syo called her in and brought her up to speed. "And Mirai is she alright?" Ren shrugged his shoulders, disappointed he didn't thank her properly for her kindness. Haruka pursed her lips in thought deciding to send her a call soon. "Please don't think badly of Mirai. She is very kind and thoughtful." She looked about their faces as Masato conceded with a sigh.

"Alright, maybe she isn't so bad."

Once they dispersed and Ren was left to nurse his hangover, Otoya caught up with Haruka on their way to the practice room. "Nanami, have you heard anything?" She shook her head slowly as her grip tightened against the music sheets. "I haven't, I hope she's alright." He noticed her distressed and tried to alleviate her worry, "I'm sure she's fine. Mirai is tough; I know she could take me anytime." Haruka laughed at the thought and his heart swelled.

"Also," he began unsurely as he scratched the back of his head, "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the orphanage again. I was going to mention it to Mirai as well so we could put on a little show or something." His words tumbled out as he finished slightly out of breath. Her angelic face stretched in a delighted smile as she expressed how lovely that would be. He laughed sheepishly as a blush dusted his cheeks as she began to detail decorations.

He found himself falling deeper and deeper into the bliss Haruka provided.

* * *

They drank in silence.

Mirai noticed his tightened jaw and strained neck muscles as she crossed her legs. "The coffee is great." He nodded and the silence stretched out for another minute. She smiled demurely into her cup and settled her gaze onto a resting bass in the corner. "That's a nice bass." Her efforts were rewarded as he followed her eyes to his treasure. "I've had it for a long time." She nodded and thought it was a start.

"I was never really good at it." He was mildly intrigued at this, "You play?" She waved him off, "Hardly, but I fill in parts sometime." The silence settled once again. For Ranmaru things were escalating quite quickly. The woman that haunted him with the scent and feel of her skin not only slept in his bed but was attempting to make small talk. "Do you have work today?" She nodded as she took another swig of her drink. "I'll drive you home then." Her heart palpitated at his suggestion but laughed him off, wordlessly he stood up and left for his room.

 _'Is he this desperate to get rid of me?'_

He returned with an interesting assortment of accessories. "I have a gig soon as well." Suddenly she felt burdened, "You should have mentioned it sooner, I'm sorry if I was keeping you." He shook his head and handed her a pair of sunglasses and a black hoodie along with a beanie. "Fans camp out of the building." He offered as he reached for his keys.

"Ah." Suddenly things were beginning to make sense. She slipped on the beanie and secured the glasses before slipping on the comfortable hoodie. "Ready?" he regarded her appearance and she gave a small nod.

She followed close behind as he took long purposeful strides towards the parking lot. A crowd formed as fans were taken surprise by the woman so close to their idol. Their pace quickened as they left the lobby and fans hurried behind them. Hovering paparazzi caught wind of the situation and the dizzying flash of cameras added to the chaos, Ranmaru quickly helped Mirai into the passenger seat as he became swarmed.

"Ranmaru! Who was that? Is that your girlfriend? Ranmaru!" He said nothing as the cameras flashed and slammed the car door behind them and sped off.

Once they had cleared the general vicinity Mirai relaxed against the black leather. She directed him to her apartment and he sped through the vacant streets seeing as it was still early in the morning. As he pulled up to her place she handed him back his things.

"I've caused you so much trouble-"

"Take care of yourself."

Her throat closed up as he still held his head forward. "Take care of yourself Mirai." Her heart leapt of her chest as her name left his lips. "I'll see you around." He regarded her with a side glance and raised the side of his mouth slightly. With trembling hands she gulped softly and nodded, they locked eyes once more before he sped off.

His name left her lips in a murmur and he felt his skin prick.

"Mirai have you heard the news?"

The young guitarist feigned interest at the radio host.

Dodging Abe-san proved more difficult than not. She tried to play off her bruises but she knew he was onto her. Nonetheless, her makeup artist skillfully covered any blemishes and the radio program was going off without a hitch.

Until Kurosaki Ranmaru became the main topic.

"It seems your fellow idol has a pretty 'companion'?" She smiled knowingly, "Is that so?"

They showed her already printed pictures of Kurosaki helping a woman in black into his sleek car. "What are your thoughts on this?"

She tapped a finger to lips, "Contrary to popular belief he is quite kind so it makes sense I suppose." The host was taken aback, "People are calling her his 'Mystery Beauty'. Do you think they'll last? It seems quite serious if she spent the night with him." She absolutely loved this, "Only time will tell as they say. Dating as an idol is difficult but whatever happens between them I wish them happiness."

"Well said…"

A rare smile graced his lips.

"Ran can you change the station?" Kurosaki regarded the older brunette with a glare through the rearview mirror. He had listened in anticipation for her segment and thankfully caught the last of it, she was a wry one alright.

"It's no fair, usually I'm the one that's the star when it comes to variety shows but now all the attention is going to be on boring you." From the backseat Reiji crossed his arms and feigned annoyance, it was one of those odd whims Saotome dealt out capriciously that he and Reiji would run a variety program. He answered with silence and failed to notice a devilish smirk on the brunettes face.

The show went as expected. Most jokes were pointed at his 'Mystery Beauty' but it wasn't until Reiji picked up on it did Ranmaru become concerned. "Good work today Ran!" After they finished shooting the bassist agreed to drive him to his next gig. "You know," He knew that tone; whatever was to follow would be either the dirtiest gossip or something utterly stupid or both. Ranmaru sent him a cautious glance from the driver's seat, "Seeing as well live close by each other I couldn't help but hear the sweet harmonious music. It's actually quite wonderful, you two fit perfectly."

He was filled with absolute dread. "I like to see it as the sun and the moon; two sides of the same coin, Ying and Yang if you will. It's kind of poetic when you think about it. The bassist and the-"

"Enough." He ended his tirade with a vicious snarl. "You know?"

Reiji scoffed, "Of course I know it was so obvious, I know everything." Ranmaru groaned, "Don't worry I won't tell a soul, I think she's a nice person. Why she's wasting her time on you is beyond me though." He sent his a warning glare, "It's not like that. There's nothing between Mirai and I, you wouldn't understand anyway."

The older of the two smiled gleefully thoroughly enjoying himself seeing as he tricked him into spilling who it was. Sending him a triumphantly smug look, Ranmaru ignored him the rest of the drive utterly fed up with his antics.

* * *

"It's you isn't it?"

Mirai started with a jump from the passenger seat. Abe sighed heavily as he readjusted his grip on the steering wheel. "Of course it's you, what was I thinking." She looked on in confusion as he gave her a stern look. It dissipated and was replaced with his usual bored appearance, "You're the woman that was with Kurosaki aren't you?" The gig was up, she was surprised he caught on this fast. She crossed her arms and heaved a sigh of defeat, "Thought I wouldn't find out eh? You give me no credit Mirai." She pursed her lips and tried to find the right words, "That's fine."

Her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline at his nonchalance, "You're old enough to do that kind of stuff I guess. As long as you take care of yourself, did you use a con-"

"No! Abe-san!" She became livid and embarrassed at where the conversation was going, "I did not! We did not!" She sputtered and shook his shoulder exasperated, "Alright, alright whatever you say. That still doesn't explain where you got those." She knew what he was talking about and calmed down, she fudged the truth slightly saying she got into a fight at the club and that he helped her afterwards. It wasn't wrong exactly.

He listened on quietly and bought it for now. "He's smart I'll give him that. You might think that he made you wear those things to protect his image but I think it's the other way around." His serious tone attracted her attention, "When it comes to male idols it's not so much a scandal but when it's the girl, her whole career goes caput. Do you remember what happened to-?"

"Yes," She cut him off trying to forget those awful memories of the poor young girl that lost her dreams for being caught leaving her boyfriend's apartment. "So you think he did that to protect me?" Abe shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows. Maybe I'm looking into it too much. All I know is that you need to be aware of these things." With that he said no more and left Mirai to her thoughts.

He dropped her off at her place and gave a lazy wave before speeding off into the night. Mirai felt numb, everything that happened today was beginning to overwhelm her. Once she reached her floor and jerked open her door she quickly went to charge her dead phone. Immediately it began to vibrate with missed calls from both Haruka and Otoya.

 _'Mirai~ When you get this message call me back I want to ask you something important!'_

Otoya's cheerful voice brought a smile to her face as she immediately redialed.

"Oh! Mirai! How are you! I listened to your radio program, it was great!"

They caught up on a few things and she laughed when he explained what a foul mood Ren was today. Then he shyly began to ask her if she would accompany him to the orphanage, "You see uh, Nanami can't come since she has to work on composing so it would just be us. If you can't go I completely understand though!" He rushed the last part, "I'd love to go. However kids can get kind of scared of me," He assured her that they wouldn't and they arranged a time for tomorrow.

"I'll see you soon then,"

"Take care!"

Ever since she had cut her hair encounters with children were far from pleasant. With her many ear piercings and lanky build, children would hide from her with tears in their eyes. She rustled through her drawers and came across something she never thought she would see again.

"God," She ran a hand down her face and set it aside for tomorrow. Turning off all the lights she wrapped herself up in a blanket and turned on the television, Kurosaki's face appeared and she felt her insides squirm at his strong appearance. Lulled by the tenor of his voice she drifted off and fell asleep soundly on her couch.

The next day rolled in pleasantly, the swelling and violet color of Mirai's eye had gone down considerably and all was left of her lip was a light mark. She was free to enjoy her day until she had to depart on a midnight show in the city. Yawning loudly she reached for the ceiling and smacked her dry lips together, she looked about and realized she had to meet Ittoki soon.

Outside of the orphanage Otoya waited nervously for Mirai. It has been awhile since he had seen her and his nerves were getting the best of him. From down the sidewalk a figure waved towards him and he waved back enthusiastically, as the figure came closer the idol froze.

This is not Mirai.

His eyes traveled from her billowing mori kei dress to the thin headband on her combed hair. Her makeup was soft and gave her a natural appearance while the usual jangle of her earrings was utterly gone. "M-m-mirai!" His voice came out in a hoarse whimper.

"I know, I know. I look ridiculous. I just didn't want to scare the kids." She readjusted the strap of her guitar so that it rested on her back, "It's been so long eh Ittoki?" Her characteristic smirk brought him back to a familiar sense and he chuckled regaining his composure. She held up her fist and he bumped it clumsily, "Ready?" He gave a curt nod and showed her in.

The kids immediately took a liking to Mirai, however they chastised Otoya for not bringing his girlfriend. "His girlfriend?" Mirai echoed as she turned to the perplexed young man, "Her name is Nanami! She's very cute and kind, I'm sorry Mi-chan you're nice too."

"She's not my girlfriend!" he barked but sighed as they all began to giggle at his heated cheeks. "Poor Ittoki, don't tease him too much minna. Here," Mira situated herself on the play mat as the kids formed a semi-circle around her, she turned her guitar around and drummed experimentally. "Mi-chan, is it true you're a rock star? You don't look like one, also why are there so many holes in your ear," She chuckled at their incessant questions as Otoya calmed them down. She answered nonetheless and began strumming a soothing melody, she hummed along and the kids watched enraptured.

As Otoya prepared the snacks he watched from the corner of his eye. She looked at ease with them, and they all received her ceremoniously. He smiled genuinely, Mirai was truly a good friend. Once she finished she played a few games with the children until they grew restless, "Oi! Are you ready?" Otoya sprang out with oversized glasses and a tie secured around his forehead. Mirai couldn't help but chuckle at his appearance as they children cheered exuberantly, he began ramping out melodies on his own guitar and beckoned for her to join in. With a sly look she matched his beat and lost herself in his lively sound.

Once they finished her forehead was misty and she bowed along with him much to the cheers of the kids. Suddenly a few of them latched onto her knees and hugged tightly, her heart softened at the tender gesture. She fell to her knees and hugged them back ardently; Otoya looked on fondly as he hoisted one of them up on his shoulders.

After another hour or so everyone said their teary goodbyes, "Mi-chan! Come back soon!" They all clamored about at the entrance and waved them off. "They're so sweet." He smiled gleefully, "You think so? They're a handful sometimes." He laced his hands behind his head and whistled as they turned the corner, they shared a moment in silence before Otoya began softly, "You don't have any siblings do you?"

She shook her head slowly mildly surprised he picked up on it, "My parents had me when they were quite old." She offered in the same tone. He nodded along and brightened up at a thought, "Do you want some ice cream? There's a place nearby," She returned his smile and agreed adamantly.

As they finished their ice cream Otoya offered a ride back to her place, at first she declined but he insisted. Suddenly an all too familiar sleek car pulled up and a cheerful brunette waved from the passenger seat as she spotted _him_ in the driver's seat.

Her soul left her body.

Why him, why now of all places, why when she was like this?!

* * *

 **There you have it!**

 **For those of you that follow the J-POP scene I was referring to when Minami from AKB48 had that 'scandal'. Jeez do you remember that? That was so awful...**

 **If you liked it please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you'd have to say whether it be suggestions or criticisms! Thank you all so much and take care! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 (M)

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry this took a little longer than usual but I had to put a lot of thought into it since smut is so hard write -_-;**

 **Anyway I hope you like it! Even though it's not as long as the last one I worked hard! Hopefully... So with this chapter you'll see the story move into an unexpected direction I guess? Let me know what you think! I don't own anything Uta-Pri either! Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

 _augenblick(n.) lit. "in the blink of an eye": a 'decisive moment' in time that is fleeting, yet momentously eventful and incredibly significant_

* * *

"Whatcha got there?"

Masato whipped around to find the jovial young prince and the short blonde peering over his shoulder as he inserted a disc into the DVD slot. "Are you going to watch a movie? Can I watch it with you?" Cecil's eyes brightened as he already sat on the couch anticipating the impending movie. "Is it an action movie?" His blonde counterpart also took a seat and waited eagerly for it to start.

"Do you remember Mikado-san?" Syo sneered in disgust, "The shorty from HEAVENS? How could I not remember that brat." The traditional young man nodded and decided with better judgement not to bring up his own height, "I ran into him a while ago and he gave me this disc saying it would help with my acting skills." Cecil clasped his hands together and smiled gleefully claiming he could benefit from it as well.

Masato pressed on the remote and waited until a screen flashed for a moment before cutting to a dimly lit bedroom. His eyes narrowed in confusion until a very loud, very lewd moan sounded from the open bathroom. Cecil watched on unabashed while Syo gripped the fabric of his shorts as a restraint.

Masato's stomach plummeted as he suddenly realized what they were watching. Now inside the bathroom a woman leaned against the wall of a shower panting heavily as her eyes were screw shut. A gentle spray from the nozzle misted her beautiful body while the camera panned down and revealed her glistening breasts as she fondled her swollen nipples. Another soft whine emitted from her throat as the trio sat transfixed.

By now Cecil watched intensely seemingly unaware he was watching porn as Syo clawed at the couch, "M-m-masato!" His voice came in a high pitched whisper as he could not tear himself away from the gorgeous woman. Remote still pointed in hand Masato watched numbly unable to process the scene in front of them.

Her hand skimmed down her taut waist until it reached her throbbing core, the camera focused on her face as it twisted in pleasure before another soft moan left her lips. Her other hand rested on her breast as she continued to roll her nipple around before her panting grew faster and her breathing hitched. Masato and Syo felt their lower stomach churn with longing as the woman opened her eyes slightly ever so close to release. Her head slid back against the tile and her mouth parted in a gasp accompanied by a winding moan. Her chest ceased bouncing rhythmically and a shaky sigh escaped her lips, by now the young STARISH member gritted his teeth as his lower half began to spring to life. His cheeks were completely tinted and immediately after the woman orgasmed Masato turned the monitor off forcibly.

"Why'd you turn it off? I was learning." They stared at Cecil incredulously as he sighed back in his seat completely unaffected by the clip. The pianist suddenly remembered the disc was an hour long and what they watched was only about seven minutes. "You," Syo's voice shook in rage as he turned to Masato with a deathly glare, "I had no idea-" He scrambled to justify himself while trying to quell the desire still pooling between his legs. "Thanks for the boner bro," he grumbled loudly beginning to get off the couch to take care of business. The other member gave an exasperated sigh at how utterly stupid he felt being duped by that little HEAVENS squirt.

Suddenly, a soft gasp sounded behind them.

Haruka stood with a hand over her mouth. Her entire face was blotchy red and her eyes widened when she saw the outline of Syo's restrained boner against his shorts. Steam blew out of his ears as she practically ran out of the living area, "Nanami-!" It was too late. Syo turned to Masato and an oblivious Cecil who had their eyes glued forward unable to believe what has happened. "I'm going to kill you." He growled as he pounced on his fellow members and began to pummel them with a pillow.

He bit back a gasp when his boner brushed against Cecil's knee and quickly left in a fuming mess back to his room. Masato watched dumbstruck thinking this could possibly be the worst thing that has ever happened to him, "So are we going to watch more?"

* * *

"Are you alright Mirai? You haven't said a word this whole time," From the front seat the older brunette prodded the young guitarist hoping to get a rise from her. Mirai bit her lip as the attention turned to her, "I'm fine." She began in a strained voice as Ranmaru smirked at a hint of annoyance. Due to Otoya's and Reiji's insistence Mirai found herself, one again, in Ranmaru's car a changed person. The car drive continued with an unrelenting barrage of questions from Reiji until they arrived at the production studio. Otoya said his goodbyes and muttered countless apologies and departed with his senior.

Silence engulfed the car.

"You're not going to sit up front?"

Heat rose from the back of her neck, "No." she bit off much to his amusement. "No one is looking." And indeed the coast was evidently clear; with a defeated sigh she got out the back and plopped into the passenger seat. She crossed her arms and sulked, "I brought a sleeping bag too, seeing as you live in my car and everything."

Her face darkened as she sent him a dangerous look, he regarded the road in front of him with a satisfied smirk at her expression. She went back to sulking before he asked softly, "Do you need to be anywhere?" She shook her head and he took off when Mirai's phone began to ring.

She looked at her screen and quickly answered, "Moshi?" A jagged breath was heard and muffled squeals, Mirai waited a moment and pressed for a response. "…Mirai." Haruka's voice was so small that it could barely be heard. "Ne, Haruka are you alright?" Ranmaru looked on interest at the unexpected call, "I don't know." She whimpered helplessly.

Mirai narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "It must be bad then. Do you want to talk about it?" She could hear her shaking her head with a tiny rebuttal, "Alright then, I'll send a car for you tomorrow okay?"

"Thank you," Mirai grinned at her cutely distressed voice, "See you then sweetie." The phone disconnected with a 'click' and the line went dead. Ranmaru grimaced before sending her a mildly disgusted face, "Sweetie?"

Mirai stuck her tongue out at him, "You're just jealous because I have friends." She mocked as he pulled up beside an alley. "I doubt anyone would recognize you," he muttered as he slipped on a beanie and sunglasses. She warily got out of the car and followed him down the alley and into a small hole in the wall. He opened the door and she was met with heavy bass and a very obscure scene, it was an extremely small venue with a handful of people scattered around makeshift tables and sofas. Seeing her confused face her guided her backstage and handed her a worn guitar.

"What the hell-"

"I come here sometimes to blow off steam," he offered simply as he strapped a bass around his body.

Her heart began to beat loudly in her ears as she carefully secured the guitar. They watched from behind the curtain the current act finish up their set until they left with scattered applause. Ranmaru gave her a swift nod and they walked out onto the stage with halfhearted applause, Mirai made final adjustments to the strings and strummed experimentally. She tapped her foot three times and started a slow winding rhythm, he bobbed his head along and joined in adding a few chords in between.

Encouraged by the stable bass she gradually began to accelerate the pace until he challenged her with his own exhilarating bass line. She smiled at the melody and backed it with a few strings as she turned to face him, he reciprocated and they continued in a seamless harmony. It took him a moment but he easily fell into her pace, it was unpredictable but he read her movements and facial expressions and complimented her rift perfectly.

By now she was beaming, she'd hate to admit aloud but they sounded great together. His sound was heavy and steady which provided her leeway to rip out her signature rifts, sweat was beginning to form on her brow due to the exertion but she was too far gone in the music to notice. Their eyes locked and she read from his expression the end was approaching, Mirai rode out her rapid phrase until they ended on the same chord abruptly.

Her eyes were only on him as the venue exploded into cheers. He flashed her a smug look and in an unexpected gesture he ruffled her hair as they both bowed hastily before exiting the stage, she followed briskly behind him as he shoved the back door open and led her to his car where they both collapsed from the adrenaline. She heaved in air trying to catch her breath as he started the car, a shaky laugh left her lips before they turned to each other.

She threw him a lopsided smile before she sensed the mood. Mirai looked between his eyes and his lips as she subconsciously licked hers. Once Ranmaru realized what was happening he withdrew quickly and sped off. She fell back into her seat as she tried to quell the embarrassment broiling in her stomach as she saw in her periphery his hardened exterior.

He turned off the engine as they sat in silence outside of her apartment. She tried several times to say something, anything, but faltered. "We shouldn't see each other for a while." His words hovered in the air until they were pierced by an uncharacteristic laugh. "You act as if we were dating," She chortled at his stoic appearance, "Thanks for the ride." With a plastered jovial grin she left his car and wrapped her arms around her body as the wind picked up. His car revved up and departed as she collected her thoughts and thought this was for the best.

However she hated this feeling. This gut-wrenching ache that ate away at her insides and left her numb, she hated it. She hated he made her feel this way. Biting her lip furiously she grew upset with herself for allowing this to happen.

Heaving a disappointed sigh she thought tonight might be a good night to get drunk.

* * *

"Yes?"

A lazy puff of smoke emitted from the tip of the bulbous cigar as Takeshi Ito inhaled the rich scent. "I'm sorry sir but the plan didn't go according to your orders." Ito studied the end of cigar until her let out a sinister chuckle, "I'm aware. However, your men did rough her up which counts for something I suppose."

"Sir?"

A lazy smirk crossed his lip causing the thin scar to coil, "I have another job for you. She has a show tonight, follow her. One of my men will be with her so there's nothing to worry about." He breathed out a wisp as silence sounded from the other line. "What would you like us to do?" In annoyance he stubbed it out forcibly, "Do I need to write a script for you? Kill her you fool." The other man quickly obliged and hung up, left alone to his thoughts Ito opened up his kimono slightly as studied his nails carefully before his phone began to ring.

"Abe-san, how delightful."

As the oblivious manager reported the success of today's schedule Ito's mouth twisted into an ominous grin. "Thank you President for allowing me time off for my anniversary, my wife really appreciates." He feigned a chuckle, "Of course, Abe-san."

Suddenly the back door opened and Mirai popped her head out in search of her manager. She waved him over and chastised him for leaving so abruptly. "The show's going to start soon, and who was it you were talking to?" He shrugged and muttered a response before she frowned slightly, "Are you really leaving tonight? I hope you have fun on your anniversary, tell Mayu-chan I said hi." His face relaxed as he clasped her shoulder, "I'll only be gone a few days, please make sure to keep up with your schedules." She groaned dramatically at his badgering but nodded nonetheless, the stage manager called her on she gave him a last grin before departing.

The show went off without a hitch.

However in the back of her mind an uneasy sensation was gnawing its way into her conscious. As she thanked the crew for their work and suited man with a beard approached her, she recognized him as the Presidents assistant and greeted him formally. "Since Abe-san is gone I'll be your chauffer for now." She nodded hesitantly and followed him to a sleek car, once they took off the man began to change lanes.

"Abe mentioned you wanted to go out, where would you like to go?" Her eyebrows knit in confusion unsure when she mentioned that to him but thought it must have slipped her mind. "Yeah I guess." He asked in a placid tone where she would like to go and replied wherever. She watched warily as they pulled up to a lively club, she looked back at the man and he encouraged her to go. "I'll meet you back here at three." Assured by his words she nodded and stepped out into the chilly air, the car immediately skid down the road as she entered the club without any hassle.

An all too familiar bass sounded and obnoxious laughter sounded as she reminded of that night. Making her way to the bar she ordered a light drink and surveyed the scene, it was certainly tame seeing as no one was acting too crazy. Downing her drink in one go she ordered another one feeling her stomach bubble as she watched the mass of people dancing, unless provoked Mirai never danced but tonight she was in one of those 'what the hell' moods. If I took her mind off of him then she didn't care.

After finishing her second drink and feeling a buzz come on she made her way to the mass and was greeted ceremoniously by the others. She found herself pressed up against a tall man as his hands ran down her sides tracing sensuous lines on her hips, she bit back a smile and leaned into his chest while swaying her hips against his lower abdomen.

Everything then began to blur; faces, voices. She felt nothing. She was nothing. Her conscious was slowly beginning to fade with tiny black dots expanding in her vision. Her strength was slipping and thought her drinks might have been heavier than she thought.

Once she slumped out cold the man she had been dancing with supported her weight and signaled for three men to follow when suddenly a figure came up to him. "Thank you so much for taking care of my sister, I've been looking everywhere for her." At the tall silver-haired man the trio of thugs gave him puzzled looks but begrudgingly complied once other people began to look on in interest. The man received Mirai and carried her to his car, slipping off his beanie and sunglasses he sent her a concerned look as he strapped her in.

Once the three men he evaded came out of the club looking threateningly at his car he stomped on the pedal and sped off.

After taking a few quick turns he was relieved to find they weren't being followed. As he turned into a new road a small gasp left Mirai's lips. His head turned in her direction in worry as he watched in the dim light her body writhed, she reached for the head seat and arched her back against the leather. Another gasp followed as her face twisted in desire as she shuddered. Even though the light changed green Ranmaru sat thunderstruck in his seat unable to move. Regardless of being passed out Mirai continued to squirm against the seat as her breaths grew into pants, he swallowed a dry lump as his insides began to stir. Hoping to prod her awake he reached out for her shoulder until her face pinched as she breathed out a single syllable, "R-ran," Her hips bucked as a whine formed in her throat, "R-ranmaru."

He restrained a groan as he retracted his hand and covered his mouth trying to suppress as much as he could. The sound of his name on her sinful lips was more than enough however he looked over to find her still writhing and panting his name. His lower abdomen was beginning to pool in desire until a loud honk sounded from behind and with a jerk the car lurched forward. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his mouth he got into the slower lane unable to keep up with the speed.

Suddenly her whines turned into a small mewl. He watched as her lip quivered and her chest heaved in shaky breaths, her mouth then parted in a desperate moan, "R-ran," He viciously bit his tongue when he heard her moaning for him as he became weak from arousal.

Her breathing began to slow down as she slumped against the seat, he took a heavy breath and relaxed his tense muscles as he looked over at her. Her lips were wet and her cheeks were tinted as her breaths came evenly. He growled at his restrained arousal and accelerated the car.

Once they arrived at his place, he scooped up her limp body and carried her to his room. He precariously turned on a few lights as her body softened against his, Ranmaru gently set her down on his bed as he headed for the shower. Making sure the water was freezing he pointed the nozzle at his arousal and grit his teeth as he willed it away. After he cleaned himself up he slipped on a pair of briefs and collapsed onto the opposite side of the bed. He leaned over and turned off the lamp before setting off into a deep sleep.

Instead of waking up in a start Mirai welcomed the new day with a lazy yawn as she drew herself on her elbows. It took a moment for her eyes to focus as something stirred to the left of her. Kurosaki Ranmaru was on his stomach as his eyes tensed together for a moment until they fluttered open. Her blood chilled as he sluggishly drew himself up letting the sheet on his shoulder fall revealing his bare chest. In a state of panic she got off the bed and proceeded to hurry out the room while her head reeled.

"Wait," his voice was still heavily cloaked in slumber as he called out for her, she stopped mid-step and peered over her shoulder. He got out of bed and threw some clothes on before plopping down at the end of the bed, "This is getting old Mirai." The guitarist bit her lip at his expectant tone as she faced him, "I'm not always going to be there you know." Her blood began to boil and without thinking she burst out, "I never asked you to!"

At this his eyes snapped up to meet her livid expression, "I never asked for this," She gestured to room exasperatedly. "Stop acting like you, you're," Mirai fought desperately for the words, "Enough," Ranmaru got up and quickly closed the distance between them, "Enough." He pressed. The bassist took her squarely by the shoulders, "You need…to take care of yourself." Her face fell at his words as she stared determinedly ahead.

She stifled a sigh.

"I know."

He squeezed her shoulders and guided her to the kitchen.

"Why are you doing this? She spoke softly as he handed her a steaming mug of coffee. "Doing what?" His low brooding voice put her on edge, "This." She stated simply to which he offered a shrug. "Just drink your coffee," he muttered much to her chagrin. She murmured a string of curses into her cup as she watched him from across the counter. Thoughts of last night drifted into thought as she was seized by a coughing fit when she remembered snippets of a delusion that must have been caused by the drugs in her drink.

Wet dreams hardly ever occurred but enhanced by the drugs, she honestly thought that she and Kurosaki-

He regarded her coolly as she gulped nervously, "Are you alright?" Her grip on the mug quivered as she gave a curt nod. Her ears were on fire as her heart leapt out of her chest as she remembered they slept in the same bed. Small stabbing thoughts tormented her.

 _'What if…?'_

She sent him a wary look as he poured more creamer, "Did anything else happen last night?" Mirai tested the waters to see if her suspicions were true. "Not really," He muttered but he caught on as soon as her demeanor had changed. She inwardly sighed in relief as she raised the mug to her lips, "Other than you moaning my name in my car nothing really happened."

* * *

 **Soo I'm not sure if this was the kind of smut you were expecting but I'm slowly easing into it okay? And no that was not sexual AT ALL. Picking on Masato and Syo is too much I'm sorry! Also I feel Ran would be such a tease when it came to stuff like this but is that too much of a stretch? Let me know what you think and hopefully everything made sense(?)**

 **See you guys soon!**


End file.
